The present invention relates to a method for open-loop and closed-loop control of a lighting busway having a primary luminaire and at least one secondary luminaire for an interior space. The present invention further relates to a lighting busway having a primary luminaire and a secondary luminaire for lighting an interior space.
It is known that lighting busways are used for lighting interior spaces. A plurality of luminaires is used for this, which are fixed in different positions, for example on the ceiling, of the interior space. It is also known that such lighting busways are actively regulated using brightness sensor technology. In this case it has proved disadvantageous if all luminaires are each provided with a sensor and a regulating device of their own. As a result the complexity and also the costs of such devices and methods of closed-loop control are increased many times over.
It has also already been proposed to differentiate the individual luminaires of a lighting busway into a primary luminaire and one or more secondary luminaires. In known methods a single sensor for closed-loop control of the primary luminaire is made available for controlling such lighting busways. The secondary luminaires are controlled in fixed dependency on the primary luminaire. In other words a fixed factor is defined for the secondary luminaire or the plurality of secondary luminaires, by which a manipulated variable for the secondary luminaires is adjusted as a function of the manipulated variable for the primary luminaire. If for example a manipulated variable of 40% is defined for the primary luminaire using the sensor and the corresponding closed-loop control, fixed manipulated variables are correspondingly defined for each secondary luminaire as a function of the fixed factor. If for example a factor of −10% is defined in respect of the manipulated variable of the primary luminaire, this means that the corresponding secondary luminaire is given 40% minus 10%, i.e. 30%, as a manipulated variable.
A disadvantage of the embodiments of known methods described above is that they are inflexible. In particular they work only in specific daytime situations, i.e. in the case of specific and restricted light incidences. Additionally they entail the disadvantage that in the absence of any incidence of ambient light, i.e. at night, or with a low incidence of ambient light the interior space is illuminated non-uniformly. Because fixed factors are used, the secondary luminaires can never exercise their full luminosity. Instead, even when it is completely dark outside the interior space, i.e. with a percentage of ambient light of approx. 0%, the corresponding secondary luminaire will not be fully, i.e. 100%, illuminated. This results in undesired non-uniformities in the illumination of the space.